


Cold Hands

by briony8969



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, One Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briony8969/pseuds/briony8969
Summary: Just a good old fashioned explicit sex scene between Fitz and Jemma, because I am too damn invested in this stupid fictional couple and I needed to write it. I took their canonical first time making love but elaborated with more prurient smut.





	Cold Hands

The “event horizon” of Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmon’s relationship had existed within Fitz’s imagination as such an overwhelming and powerful symbolic event that earlier in the day, when Jemma had casually mentioned the possibility of them having sex, he had momentarily blacked out.

Which was, frankly, embarrassing. But as Fitz walked into the hotel rendezvous point, nervously playing with the straps of his backpack and praying that Jemma was safe inside, he tried to calm himself down. He had spent the entire evening mentally preparing for this. Yes, he was still sore from Daisy using her superpowers to temporarily crush his windpipe. Yes, he was still tense from being in a life or death undercover situation with a woman he would literally die for. And, of course, the visual image of the love of his life stabbing a needle directly into a man’s eye was still distressingly fresh in his mind.

But, for the first time, when he saw with a deep sigh of relief that Jemma was safe, he looked in her eyes and knew, with confidence, that they were on the exact same page. And they were in a hotel room. Alone.

When they began to kiss Fitz’s brain completely fuzzed out, like a tv going to static. He had spent years of his life inches away from Jemma, in small labs and airplanes, desperately in love with her but unable to express it. He had repressed enough sexual tension towards her that every part of his skin she touched tingled like an electric shock. A few days ago Jemma had pulled away from one of his kisses and pointed out that he was getting so worked up that he was actually biting her lip pretty hard. He had had no idea.

He tried to bring some sort of focus back, because obviously hurting Jemma, even accidentally, was unacceptable. His hands were on her lower back and she was, good god, untucking his shirt, and he was afraid for a moment he was going to black out again when her icy fingers on his skin snapped him back into reality.

“Your hands are FREEZING.” He said, pausing for a moment and taking her small hands into his. Jemma, precious beautiful Jemma, laughed.

After he admitted, “I think I can power through it” she half pulled him on to the bed, letting him kiss her deeply before rolling over on top of him. Her (only slightly warmer now) hands unbuttoned his shirt. She kissed his neck and chest as she undid each button, slowly making her way down to his hips. Fitz had been hard pretty much since she had said Mack wasn’t around, and he couldn’t help but press himself against her as she straddled his hips, with a small groan. 

He began to try to pull her shirt off but it got caught on her chunky necklace. 

“Hold on! Hold on!” Simmons laughed, reaching behind her back and twisting the necklace to the front to unclasp it. Fitz tried to help, but only made her fumble more.

“What is this, the most complicated necklace in the world!?” Fitz whispered as Jemma laughingly tried to undo it, “Do you have to hack into it or something?”

“It’s from Bonmarche, it cost two quid” she laughed, finally undoing the clasp and tossing it aside. Sensing that Fitz wanted to be the one to do it, she held out her arms so he could pull her top over her head.

Fitz was flushed and worked up at this point. He slowly, rapturously pulled Jemma’s white blouse off, revealing pale skin and very sensible but slightly lacy tan bra. 

He had seen Jemma topless once before, on accident, back when they lived and worked on top of each other in an airplane. A question had occurred to him about a silencing mechanism they had been working on together, and he had, unthinkingly, slid open the door to her bunk to ask her opinion. Jemma had been halfway through changing into her pajamas but gotten distracted on her phone, so Fitz found her half under covers, just in her bra, hair pulled up in a messy bun with crumbs from a half eaten biscuit all on her chest.

It had not been a particularly sensual or romantic moment, but it would be a lie to say that Fitz had not been profoundly affected by it. 

This time, drinking in the sight of Jemma from his position clasped between her thighs, Fitz was able to do what he so often dreamed of doing, and buried his face her pale, lovely chest. Not wanting to rush the moment but too desperate to do otherwise, he reached around to her back (her skin was so soft) and only fumbled a bit with the clasp of her bra as he undid it. The straps fell loosely down her shoulders, and she easily slipped it off and threw the bra to the floor. Her breasts were pale and asymmetrical and slightly droopy, and Fitz rapturously kissed each one, stroking her nipples until they were clearly erect and then, delicately, tentatively, licking and sucking each one. Jemma gave out a little gasp, and Fitz rolled her over so that she was again underneath him. She was already working to undo her slacks and he helped her pull them down and off. 

It was the first time he had seen her fully unclothed, stretching out on the bed in front of him, absolutely gorgeous, chest rising and falling with each deep breath. Her eyes fluttered opened and met his, and she smiled with such a calm comfort that Fitz was anxious to reciprocate. He removed his shirt and pants, revealing his urgent erection with a little bit of unease. Scientifically he understood that his penis size was average and that having a huge penis wasn’t as desirable to women as pop culture so often proclaimed, but body issues are tough to shake. He blushed a deep red. Jemma sat up and took his face in her hands (well warmed up at this point) and kissed him as she pulled him back down to her. He could feel her naked flesh under him, feel his penis press against her thigh, and he desperately kissed her as deeply and profoundly as he could. 

Jemma had nearly grown accustomed to Fitz’s adoring expression when he stared at her, but the way he had looked at her from the foot of the bed, eyes shining, almost looking as though he would weep with happiness just from the sight of her naked body, was just so pure and good that she had to kiss his face. She felt the hot pressure of his penis against her inner thigh, and was adjusting her pelvis so that he could press inside of her, when he pulled away and began to kiss her neck, her breasts, her stomach, lowering down to her vulva.

“Are you…?” Jemma was going to tell him that she was good to go for vaginal sex, there was no need for further prep, but he interrupted her.

“No, this makes it better, I read it in a book.” Fitz explained, stroking her legs and gently spreading her thighs apart.

“You read it in a…” she repeated, but at that point Fitz’s mouth was on her vulva, kissing and licking her clitoral area with a focused intensity that arched her back and forced all rational thought right out of her head. When he stopped for breath the thought of Fitz checking out a library book about cunnilingis struck her as so funny she couldn’t help but laugh out loud, but then he was at it again and Jemma was lost, just utterly lost in ecstasy. When she closed her eyes she could see colors, seeming to respond with how she was stimulated, and she let herself give in to the sensations and stop attempting rational thought.

Fitz, wiping his mouth, climbed back up to kiss her.

“Were you laughing at me?” He asked, incredulously. “In a good or bad way?” 

“Good! Oh holy shit Fitz, in a very good way.” She muttered, pulling him back into a close embrace with her. This time it was Fitz’s turn to worry about how aggressive her kiss was as she playfully nipped at his lower lip. She enthusiastically shoved him down and rolled over him, his adoring shining eyes gazing up at her from between the pillows, and she finally slid down onto his penis, taking him deep inside her, watching his face as she did so. Something about Fitz’s gentle, blissful, almost frightened expression made her inexpressibly happy. Gently, slowly, she began to ride him, gasping when he reached her g-spot, and pressing down on his shoulders for support. Fitz was trembling with utter bliss, his hands were shaking almost too much to touch and feel Jemma’s waist, the soft curve of her thighs, her buttocks. 

“I love you, Jemma.” He whispered, eyes closing. He pressed into her more quickly, desperately speeding up the pace. 

“God.. I love… you Fitz…” She breathed, giving Fitz room to thrust into her at his own, irregular, rapid pace. 

“Oh christ…” Fitz’s pasty skin was red and flushed. He wasn’t as fit as say, Mack, or Ward, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit self conscious. But he had nice arms and Jemma took great satisfaction in stroking his chest and stomach as they made love. He clutched at her with fumbling need, and pulled her down to him as he thrust deep inside her with rushed intensity. He came, with a flash of blinding instensity that drew an involuntary groan from him. For a few seconds any tiredness or soreness he had felt receded in a wave of pure happiness. 

Jemma melted into him, kissing him passionately and stroking her fingers through his hair, finally rolling off of him while still clinging to his side.

“Shit, Fitz.” She said, panting. “That was incredible.”

It had been incredible. She knew enough to never say this aloud, but she had thought when she was having desperate survival space sex with Will that that was as good sex as she was ever going to have in her life. But sex with Will had been different, more rough. She had felt more like she was serving some sort of animal need than like she was really connecting with someone. Sex with Fitz was like being worshipped as a goddess, which she had thought would be uncomfortable but was, in fact, pretty fucking great.

“I’m so sorry.” Fitz said, reality beginning to edge its way back to him. He had hoped to last longer, to make Jemma more happy. “I was selfish, I ought to have…”

“Oh my God.” Jemma rolled over and lovingly pressed her forehead into his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. For a few moments they lay side by side, naked, trembling, sweating, more intimately close than they had ever felt. “Don’t apologize Leo.” Jemma finally said, opening her eyes and taking his expression in. She smiled broadly. “Besides, we can do it as much as we want, now.” 

Fitz smiled, so deeply in love with this woman and so amazed that the universe allowed this to happen that he could have dropped dead on the spot and regretted nothing. But a thought occurred to him, his eyes widened and he tensed up with worry.

“Hold on, should I have worn a condom?”

Jemma shook her head.

“Don’t worry, I’m on the pill.” 

“But that doesn’t protect against diseases!”

“Fitz, do you have a sexually transmitted disease?” Jemma asked, sitting up in bed slightly, incredulous.

“Of course not, I’ve only ever had sex once before and I got tested for everything when I joined SHIELD.”

“Well I know for a fact that I don’t have any diseases, so calm down.”

“We should have had this conversation before though! What’s wrong with us?”

“Fitz, I knew you’d only had sex once. I wasn’t worried.”

“You KNEW!?”

“I was at the same party! It was quite obvious, you left with Alana Bacchilega at like 10:30 and then never looked her in the eye, or mentioned it, again.”

“God.” Fitz had been positive no one had ever known about that. Stupid smart Jemma. “But I had to suffer through all your boyfriends.”

“All right, let’s steer this conversation back to us just having had excellent sex and both being extremely satisfied with it and happy with each other, all right?”

Fitz allowed himself to relax again, remembering where he was, what had just happened, and who with. He apologetically shifted in bed, giving Jemma space to nestle into his chest and cuddle. She did so with a little contented sigh.

“We should probably get back to the plane.” She whispered. 

“Yeah.” Fitz agreed. “You think Mack’s done loading those boxes?”

“I think Mack was done loading those boxes about a half-hour ago, and also that he is a saint and a god among men.” 

Fitz smiled at his beautiful amazing love, and kissed her for the last time for a little while at least. But not forever. They had time, now.


End file.
